


Gumball

by Sanguinifex (Eros_Scribens)



Series: Ruining Holidays [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Birth, Candy, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Scribens/pseuds/Sanguinifex
Summary: Sarah should have known better than to eat candy without permission.





	Gumball

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!

Sarah was very bored. She was shopping with Mommy for an Easter dress, and they’d found a very pretty dress that fit perfectly, but then Mommy had run into one of her friends over in the shoe department, and they were talking, and Sarah had nothing to do. She’d looked at all the shoes twice, and Mommy was still talking. Sarah wandered off. She wasn’t going very far, so she could still hear if Mommy called her. Without anyone noticing, she slipped through a door marked—though Sarah did not know how to read yet—EMPLOYEES ONLY.

The hallway beyond was very dusty, sort of yellowish all over, and there wasn’t much in it. There were little, dirty bathrooms—Sarah used one—and a room full of shoeboxes going all the way up to the ceiling, where a cobwebbed yellow lightbulb glowed weakly, its pull chain replaced by a dirty shoelace. At the end of the hall, though, there was a little dip in the wall, and in that dip was a gumball machine. Its red paint and chrome fittings were oddly bright and clean in the dingy hallway. Sarah didn’t have any money, but she gave the crank a turn anyway. A bright red gumball came out.

Sarah put the gumball in her mouth and chewed. It tasted weird: it was sweet bubblegum on the outside, but the center was gooey and almost salty. Maybe the candy was old. Sarah wasn’t normally allowed to have candy, so she kept chewing anyway. Just then, she heard her mother calling her name. Sarah swallowed the gum, not wanting her mother to know she’d been eating candy, and ran back into the regular part of the store.

“Goodness, Sarah, how many times have I told you not to wander off? And you’re not supposed to go in that part of the store.”

“I needed a bathroom,” said Sarah. “I found one OK.”

“I hope you didn’t sit down on the seat!”

“I put lots of toilet paper on it.”

“Let’s go check out then, OK?”

Sarah’s stomach felt weird on the way home, but at least she wasn’t getting punished for eating candy.

 

The next day was Easter, and her new dress was too tight.

“I don’t understand!” said her mother. “It fit her yesterday, with room to grow!”

“Sometimes children just grow,” said her father. “Did you see how much dinner she ate last night? She’s probably having a growth spurt.”

“Well, it’s certainly an expensive one. That dress was $50, and it was on clearance, so I can’t return it. I was hoping she could wear it for Cousin Betty’s wedding next month.”

Mommy could still just barely zip up the dress, if Sarah breathed out and sucked her tummy in, so she still had to wear it. Sarah sat very straight all through the service, barely daring to move. An old lady complimented Mommy for having “such a well-behaved child! Most people just don’t discipline them these days.” During the Easter egg hunt after, Sarah only picked the easiest eggs, the ones she could reach without climbing or lifting her arms above shoulder height. She didn’t get very many, but at least on Easter she was allowed to eat candy.

On Monday, Sarah’s belly was visibly swollen. It didn’t hurt like a stomach bug—in fact, she was absolutely starving at breakfast—but Mommy kept her home from school anyway, because none of her school clothes fit around it. Instead, she had to wear one of Daddy’s t-shirts like a dress. Sarah watched Sesame Street and ate a lot of snacks. Usually Mommy didn’t let her have any snacks, except apple slices after school, but today, she didn’t go on about calories and eating healthy. That was weird.

On Tuesday, Sarah’s stomach was so big that even Daddy’s shirts were stretched tight. Mommy said they were going to the doctor. No, Sarah wasn’t getting shots. That made Sarah happy. No shots, _and_ you got to pick out a cool pencil at the end of the Poinment! The erasers didn’t usually work very well, but the pencils had really cool designs on the sides.

The doctor looked really surprised when he saw Sarah. “You should have taken her to the emergency room,” he said.

“It wasn’t this bad yesterday,” said Mommy.

“And you say she’s still eating?”

“More like she won’t _stop_ eating.”

“That’s odd. Normally in something like this…well, there isn’t a ‘normal.’ Take her to the hospital. I’ll call ahead and have the abdominal ultrasound ordered.”

“Am I going to have a baby?” asked Sarah. At school a few weeks ago, Becky’s mom had come in and talked about having babies. Becky’s mom was going to have a baby, and her tummy was really big and she’d showed them pictures from an “ultrasound.” She’d taught them all how to say the word.

“No, you’re not going to have a baby,” said Mommy. But her voice sounded weird. And then she took Sarah straight out to the car without letting her choose a pencil. Sarah threw a tantrum for most of the drive to the hospital.

At the hospital, Sarah had to sit on a table while a nurse smeared weird jelly stuff on her tummy. The nurse told her that he’d rub the ultrasound wand on her tummy and it would make a picture of the inside of her tummy show on the screen, and to tell him if it hurt. The picture on the screen didn’t really make much sense. The nurse must have thought so too, because he called some hospital doctors to come look at it. The doctors printed out the picture and took it and Mommy into another room to talk about it. Sarah was left waiting with the nurse.

Suddenly, Sarah really needed to poop. She realized she hadn’t pooped since Saturday, either! The nurse brought a plastic potty for her to sit on, and said he had to go tell the doctors she was pooping.

The nurse, the doctors, and Mommy all rushed back into the room. Sarah was embarrassed about so many people watching her, but she had to go so bad! So she went. It felt like it went on forever, but her tummy went back to almost normal size.

Just then, Mommy grabbed Sarah off the potty and held her in the corner of the room, while the nurse slammed the lid down on the potty. However, the potty was made of clear plastic. Sarah could see what was in it, and it wasn’t poop! It was white, not brown, and it was _moving_.

The thing looked kind of like a centipede, but much bigger, and it was moving. It had springy legs like a grasshopper, and huge things on its head like bunny ears. As Sarah watched it struggle to get out of the potty, she saw something red come out of the poop centipede’s butt. It looked like a gumball.

And that’s why, even on Easter, you don’t eat candy unless Mommy or Daddy says it’s OK.


End file.
